


Forest

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [29]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Discord prompts, Forests, Gen, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), no one dies but there's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Things are hidden in the forest.
Series: Linked Universe Babes [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Forest

The Chain was walking through the forest. The light of Hylia shined through the branches and showed the Heroes the way through it. 

The forest was oh so full of life, fairies, birds, lizards- you name it. It was oh so full of life and so peaceful. There was nothing that could go wrong.

The Heroes relished in the serene forest, of how beautiful it truly was. They all felt relaxed.

“I could relax here,” Warriors had said. The others agreed, Sky stretching and cracking his back.

“We should rest soon,” Time said, “We’ve been walking all day.”

The rest nodded and settled down, placing bedrolls down and setting up a campfire.

Good thing they’ll never see the bodies hidden in the bushes around them.


End file.
